


It's All Coming Back To Me Now

by DevoneBrieWiy



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try to convince me? Give me all your cards then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Gillian tweeted before revival plus CC's reveal about breakfast thingy at MIPCOM PLUS this whole crazy week about Gillovny Trash and I was all about: WHAT???? Then I stepped aside and thought, "Ok, have to write this idea!" Here you go, guys!!
> 
> D & G, IF you two read this, don't sue me! It's not my fault, you know :P
> 
> It's rated G but T for some curses language. I've warned you!! And I really hope and wish that it would be good. Happy reading ;)

It's still early in the morning here in Belfast, still 05.30 AM by the way and her phone kept buzzing & vibrating since a while ago. Her body still felt tired and numb. And she just slept about two hours - repeated - TWO HOURS!! And she was very, very sleepy. Even without looking, she clearly knew who tried to disturbing her. Shit! Knowing that THE ONE on the phone wouldn't stop until she answered the phone, she threw the blanket and reached out the phone on the bedside table. "This should be really important or I will torture you for the rest of our life, Duchovny!" she grunted. "Good morning to you too, Blondie." Laughter and affection in his voice gave her some nerves. If he was near her, she certainly would smack him. On his head. That evil thought gave her satisfied, a bit.

"What?!"

"Oh, c'mon babe. Not even a single kiss? Morning kiss for me? Over the phone?" She could FEEL him pouting. "David William Duchovny! You answer my question or I'll hang up! And isn't it still in the fucking-midnight over there?" she said in threatening voice but her grimace abandoned her. She heard him chuckled. "I'm starving, babe. How about breakfast? In bed?" Gave it to David and his dirty mind. "Yeah, funny dirty Duchovny." She replied in sarcasm.

"Open the door, Gil. And I'll tell you everything," he answered. She would've walked to the bathroom when she heard he said that. Wait. What? She was too shocked and for a moment she was speechless. Her jaw dropped. Then she heard someone's knocking on the door. Still in disbelief, she walked to the door. She still held her phone in her hand. Her steps like she was drifting.

She opened her hotel room's door. And there he was. With huge grin on his face, his mobile phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder while his one hand on the door's frame and the other hand held a paper bag. She grasped her pajamas on the neck side and unconsciously she already dropped her phone. "W-what are you doing here in Belfast?" David shrugged and smiled at her. He put his phone in his jeans pocket. "Offering you breakfast?" He handed the paper bag that he was carrying to Gillian and then gave her quick peck on her beautiful gaping mouth. Gillian took the paper bag, still confused and wondered. David closed the door, picked up Gillian's phone and pulled her to the bar in her room.

After he put their stuff on the counter, he then held her arms. Kissed it on the palm. And looked at her. "I know you're confused. But I come here with one mission." Gillian frowned. Somehow knew what mission that he was talking about. But still, she asked him for reassuring herself that she wasn't mistaken. "What mission?"

David took a deep breath before answering. Knowing exactly that it would be hard for him. But he would play all his cards very well. And damn him if he didn't win in the end. "You've already knew it, Gil. It's about The X-Files. Chris and I want to do revival. We want you to be Dana Scully again." There's a flash light in her eyes when she heard X-Files. They already had discussed it over the year. And he KNEW her answer. And she wouldn't ever change her mind. Eerrrr..... Probably.

Gillian took her hands off from David's grip. "No, not again. We did it enough. With nine seasons, two-fucking-movies. No way. No. Non. Yada. Não. Ne. Nicht. Niet. Nahīṁ. Pas. Have I already mentioned it in ten languages?" Gillian glared at him. Deadly glare. David raised his eye brows. Amazed. He smirked. "Wow, Gil. I never knew. And you let Scully slipped out by the way." Annoyed, Gillian really smacked him on his head now. "I'm not kidding." David winced in pain. "Aw. That's hurt." He rubbed his head. Gillian just crossed her arms on her chest and lifted her nose with withering look on her face.

David felt like he had to explain it once again. "We could just replace Scully's character with others. Or replace you with someone else. But the problem is we don't want it. I don't want it. Everything will never be the same. You are the heart of the show. If we do the revival, it only means one thing. Scully must be there. 'Cause there's no X-Files without Scully. No Mulder without Scully."

She paced back and forth in her hotel room. Thinking. Hard. Then she headed toward David, who now was leaning on the counter. When her distance less than 10 centimeters before him, she tapped her index finger into his chest. "Still, not again." She hissed. Insisted.

David sighed in defeat. "Why won't you do this again? What exactly the main reason, Gil? Except we did enough back then? Or you don't want to work with me again?" Even though with his puppy dog eyes, she looked deep down and there's sadness and fear to be rejected. By her. And she felt that her stubbornness began to melt. But, she wouldn't be that damn easy.

"Also, it could be our excuse. In public. Without us revealing anything. Just imagine it. We do our things while filming. And they will still not know what's going on between us." He pulled her toward him then sneaked his arms over her waist. He begged. There's a seriousness in his voice. "Come on, Gil. Please. Let's do this. For our's sake? If not for me? I swear to God. You won't regret it. Even a little bit." He continued. "And it's gonna be in Vancouver. We'll start it from the very beginning. From the very of our place. All over again." Okay, that's enough. He got her.

Knowing that he finally would get her acceptance, he kissed her hard on her mouth. His hands everywhere on her body. And yes, he felt her shiver. Damn! "Dave, you said you want some breakfast." She asked in trembling voice. "Breakfast? Yeah. I'm really starving, G-woman." He mentioned the famous nick name of her role as Scully. He gave her brief kisses over her face and kissed her on her lips. Full of passions now. Right when she felt that they've already turned on and would fall down, she pushed him away slightly. "Mmmhmmm... Trying to convince me, Dave? You'd better play your cards well. Very well. Because I haven't said yes and I still feel like I don't wanna do it again."

A challenge. Something that David would gladly do. For whole morning. For the entire week.

And breakfast forgotten for a while. And Gillian last coherent thought about meeting Dana Scully again was just like, "After all those years, it seems like it's all coming back to me now.... Finally." And she didn't mean to sound like Céline Dion's song, either.

* * *

One week later...

"Yeah?" Chris Carter picked up his phone that morning. It's 7:41 AM here in Malibu. A familiar voice came over the phone. "I did it, Chris. She agreed and accepted it. Mission accomplish." David said with proud. "Really?" A bit hesitation in Chris's voice. "How could you do that? We both thought it wouldn't be easy. And we both know that she won't be easy." Chris heard David's laughter on the other side of the phone. "How?" Chris repeated his question. "It's all about breakfast Chris." David answered. Chris frowned, confused with what David said. "Don't think too much, Chris. At least yeah, we're ready. Oh, we are outside your house by the way." WHAT?!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> My beloved one... There's no words to say...


End file.
